Gara-Gara Majalah Nista
by Uzumaki Haris
Summary: ada apa dengan majalah? apakah akan ada bencana karena majalah itu? langsung aja baca oke biar lebih greget..


Wah saya balik lagi nih,udah ada 3 cerita dech

Alur cerita punya saya tapi character dalam cerita saya adalah milik masashi kishimoto

Dont Like Dont Read

disuatu siang di markas akatsuki yang kotornya bikin perut mual,hiduplah para ninja pelarian yaitu :  
-Itachi Si Keriput Master  
-Kisame Si Tukang Ikan  
-Deidara Si,Banci Taman Iwagakure  
-Sasori Si Pecinta Barbie  
-Tobi Si Autis Dan Idiot  
-Kakuzu Si Money Man  
-Hidan Si Sesat  
-Konan Si Cewek Galak  
-Dan Pein Si Leader Nista

Ceritanya mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk menyusup ke konoha(kapan punya ruang tengah markas akatsuki).

Pein : "Hey Kalian Semua,Hari Ini kita akan kekonoha untuk meneror penduduknya"  
tobi : "Lead,jangan deh,tobi kan anak autis"  
deidara: "Akhirnya Lu ngaku kalo lu anak autis,biasanya kan lu ngomongnya anak baik"  
tobi: "karena tobi anak baik,makanya tobi ngaku kalo tobi autis"  
sasori ikut nimbrung : "dasar bodoh,ngapain elu ngaku gua temenan ama elu"  
tobi :" yeh master berbie,daripada tobi gak hidan senpai?"  
hidan : "yup,tumben kau ingat dosa nak,"

pein ngomel " woy kenapa lu pada ngomongin autis,kita kan bakal neror konoha"  
"woy lead jangan berisik napa,ikan gw pada bangun nih" kata tukang ikan yaitu kisame  
"percuma lu rawat tuh ikan,ga bakal dapet duit banyak tau" ucap kakuzu  
"kau ini uang terus,pikirkan rencana kita donk,ya kan lead sayang?" kata konan sambil bermanja manja ke pein.

"hey kecentilan kau konan,lagipula lead kita kan otaknya mesum kayak gurunya dulu tuh si jiraiya" ucap deidara

"biarin,kau diam saja kaleng,lebih baik kau bantu itachi tuh pakein krim anti keriput" kata konan

"hei konan,kenapa kau bawa namaku,urusi saja pacarmu yang mesum itu" teriak itachi  
"pein gak mesum tau,iya kan pein?" kata konan sambil bermanja-manja  
"iya kok,aku gak mesum" kata pein  
"konan sempai,itachi gak boong,nih tobi punya buktinya" kata tobi sambil membawa majalah mesum yang diambil dari kamar pein..

"peeeeeiiinn,kaaauu coba2 berani berbohong pada ku ya?" kata konan sambil mengeluarkan death glare..  
"itu-itu b-bukan mi-milikku konan" jawab pein ketakutan.  
"itu ada dikamarmu pein,jangan bohong" ucap semuanya serentak..  
"ampuunn,konan itu memang bukan punya ku" kata pein  
"tidak ada kata maaf,ayo teman2 kita hancurkan pein dan mulai akatsuki yang baru tanpa lead seperti ini" teriak konan  
"Hai,konan" ucap semua

"C3" deidara sambil melempar bom ke pein  
"shikigami no mai" konan sambil melempar kertas peledak ke pain  
"suiton : duo shark" kata kisame  
"dewa jashin,ayo kita santet si pein" kata hidan sambil nusuk2in boneka pein dgn jarum  
"jutsu gabungan : lemparan uang peledak " kata kakuzu  
"amatiramisu" kata itachi  
"wah tobi ngelariin diri deh,jikkukan ido" kata tobi lalu menghilang  
"jutsu serangan 100 berbie" kata sasori nimbrung

Hwaaaaaa  
"shinra tensei" pein langsung melempar gravitasi dan serangannya kembali lagi ke yang nyerang..

"HuaaAaaaaa" kata semuanya yang ada dimarkas

JDERRRDD  
DUUUAAARRRR  
GUUUBRAAAAKK  
MEEEEOOONNNGGGG

Markas Akatsuki Pun Hancur Tak Bersisa  
"hoy tobi,kok markas ilang sih" tanya zetsu yang baru pulang dari toko tanaman  
" zetsu sempai,semua senpai pada nyerang lead pein lalu terjadi seperti ini,untung aja tobi kabur"  
jawab si autis  
"pasti gara2 majalah mesum itu ya?" kata zetsu  
"iya,emang kenapa zetsu senpai?kok di majalah itu ada nama lead pein?" tanya tobi  
"itu majalah punya si kakashi bodoh,apa kamu lupa,kan sudah kusuruh kembalikan ke kakashi." kata zetsu ngomel  
"oiya senpai tobi lupa,waktu itu tobi yang naro ke kamar lead,tobi kira punya lead pein,lagian kan yang suka majalah ini lead pein,zetsu senpai" kata si tobi autis  
"Dasar bodoh kau,gara-gara kau teman kita lenyap " ucap zetsu sweatdrop

"lebih baik aku makan saja kau,tobi." Tambah zetsu

"jangan zetsu-senpai,jangan maka.." kata tobi namun tidak selesai karena zetsu menelannya,,

Selesai dengan Gajenya

gimana ff punya saya yg baru ini?  
niatnya baru besok mau dipost,tapi karena besok admin takut sibuk makanya di post sekarang

jangan lupa review ya ^_^


End file.
